


Paper Birds

by yikestozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stan Uris centric, Stozier, The Losers Club, i did this after reading the perks of being a wallflower, so stan is kinda like charlie slightly, stanley uris is a soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: Stanley Uris makes origami birds for the whole losers club.





	Paper Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This has references to the book but you don't need to have read all 1153 pages like me to read this story!!

Mike

Mikes was a orange Baltimore oriole.  
The last bell had just rung and everyone was rushing to get out of the classrooms to get home as quick as possible. Stan saw Bill, Eddie and Richie at the door as they usually wait for him outside of his classroom and they get the other losers as they walk through the halls of the school to their lockers.  
As they reached the barrens Stan mentioned he had a surprise for Mike for getting out of homeschooling and going to their school no matter how late in the school year. Excited they rushed to get to their underground clubhouse, opening the hatch and going in where the smoke hole had taken place only a week or so ago. Once everyone was comfortable, Stan next to Mike, Stan pulled out the origami bird and handed it to Mike.  
“What's this for, I didn't know you knew origami.”  
“I'm not sure why I made, I just kinda went on intuition.”  
Mike then hugged Stan, Stan didn't know why him making Mike a origami bird would be so emotional and mean so much to him, but he hugged back anyways, enjoying the warmth Mike provided.

 

Beverly

Beverly's was a red scarlet tanager.  
Beverly's birthday just so happened to be the day after school got out for summer break. The ‘party’ which wasn't even really a party as it was just the losers as usual. The ‘party’ was held at Richie's house as he has a lot of movies and his parents were away (not that that's new) and Eddie brought a cake that had a lot of sugar as his mom usually makes him eat sugar free cakes.  
Once they gathered around Richie's kitchen table they gave her their presents, Stan going last. Richie got her a pack of cigarettes, Eddie got her a yo-yo since she had so much fun with Richies, Mike got her a nice card with wonder woman on the front with a couple of dollars on the inside, Bill said that he was her gift and after richie and bill fighting over who says what, bill gave her a book called ‘IT’ which he had wrote himself. Bens present was asking Bev out which she said yes to and their first date is going to be at the arcade.  
Once everyone was done stan gave her a red scarlet tanager. Saying nothing she hugged him, and he hugged back. Then, they gathered around the tv and watched movies till they all feel asleep. Later she said it was the best birthday she had ever had and how she'll never forget it.

 

Eddie

Eddies was a pink flamingo.  
Eddie was the only person who agreed to go to Stan’s house for a sleepover as everyone else was busy. Eddie and Stan are pretty similar if you think about it, that's why they seem to get each other. Eddie had just finished helping stan clean his room (which was already clean but he wanted it to be even cleaner since his friend was over). They both sat on Stan’s bed, Eddie reading a comic as Stan pulled out the paper bird.  
“Hey I have a surprise for you.”  
Curious, Eddie puts down the comic and looked at Stan. He gasps slightly once he sees what Stan is holding. Handing it to him Eddie takes the bird.  
“You made one for me too?” nodding, Eddie thanks him.  
“What kind of bird is this?”  
“It's a flamingo, pink always did look good on you.”  
Laughing Eddie thanks him again and puts it safely in his backpack that he brought with his clothes. Just on time Stan's mother calls them down for lunch.

 

Bill

  
Bill’s was a female green honeycreeper  
When the Aladdin was closed on movie day for the losers club, they watched movies they had at Bill's house. Every sunday they go to the Aladdin but today it was closed so they all went to Bill’s for a movie sleepover.  
Once they were all comfortable on either the chair, couch, or floor, bill started playing the movies and eating snacks. One by one the losers started to fall asleep. First Ben in the middle of Ghostbusters (Richie called it a crime and wanted to draw a dick on his forehead for such a crime), then Mike at the start of Sixteen Candles, then Bev at the end of Back To The Future, Eddie and Richie fell asleep at the same time at the start of Stand By Me. Once everyone but Bill and Stan were asleep Bill got up and turned off the tv. Before Bill was about to get ready for bed at now 2 am, Stan gave him his bird.  
“You're guh-giving them tuh-to everyone nuh-nuh-now?”  
He said it in a joking manner so Stan wasn't offended and before he could say anything Bill gave him a hug and they fell asleep on the couch together, Bill holding his paper bird.

 

Ben

  
Bens was a blue bluebird  
It was the day of Ben and Bevs date and Stan thought it was the perfect time to give him his bird, as he was helping calm Ben's nerves since he is the calmest loser.  
“What do I wear, what do I say? Oh god she's going to hate it.”  
“She likes you for you, Ben. just be yourself and it will go great.”  
I guess that kinda calmed him down as he took a deep breath and said “you're right”. He then sat down on my bed as we were in my room, and I sat next to him and gave him his bird.  
Just then Bev came through the door and smiled at Ben, smiling back Ben hugged Stan and before he pulled away to go on his date with Bev he said;  
“You really know how to calm a man down Stan the man.”

 

Richie

  
Richie’s was a black raven.  
It had been one full month and everyone in the losers club had gotten a paper bird, except for Richie.  
Richie had asked the day before if he could stay the night at Stan’s and of course his parents didn't care but Stan's family had some Jewish thing going on so he had to wait till tomorrow. He thinks it's called Sabbath but he can't remember.  
Once it was the next day Richie rode his bike over there as soon as he woke up, as he had packed his bag the night before. Richie was surprised Stan wanted only Richie to stay the night, (Stan’s parents went on and on about how Stan wanted only richie over but was too shy to ask) as he usually acts like he hates him. He reached Stan’s house at 1 pm.  
As soon as he knocked on the door Stan opened it looking really nervous and pulled Richie into a hug. Stan and Richie never hug because Richie is too dirty as Stan always says but Richie wasn't about to pass up a hug from his (don't tell the others) favorite loser. After the admittedly long hug Stan welcomed Richie into his house. After saying hi to Stan's parents Stan pulled him up the stairs to his room.  
Once Stan locked the door, Richie was told to sit on his neatly made bed. Doing as he was told he sat his stuff next to Stans bed and took a seat, picking up a comic as he did so. Stan was mumbling a lot of “where is it?” and “I know it's here somewhere” to himself as he looked through his whole room. Maybe this is when Richie gets his bird? Whispering a “ah-ha” to himself Stan went over to Richie sitting next to him. Stans hands were cupped around a small object, he took a big breath and unfolded his hands revealing Richies bird  
Excited Richie hugged Stan thanking him, just as he was about to pull away, Stan held him a little tighter and whispered “open it, i can made you a new one.” So he did. Once he had opened it and read it he had a huge smile on his face. The paper bird had said "I love you". Looking at a nervous Stan, Richie kissed him.

  
" _I love you too, Stanley."_

 

 

Word Count: 1380  
Characters: 7186

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my first story and i hope you stay tuned for more !!


End file.
